lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2.07 The Other 48 Days Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof | Info=Geregisseerd door: Eric Laneuville}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- tail section of the plane crashes into the water near the beach. 1 chaos of people struggling to make it to the beach. Then we see Ana break the surface and take a deep breath. Other survivors are on the beach and in the water. Ana swims for shore. Eko drags a woman out of the ocean. Ana swims out to help. Eko carries a boy, Zack, out of the water. ZACK: Emma -- my sister, my sister. Emma! Emma! goes back in the water to rescue Emma and brings her to the beach. Ana sees her and leaves a man lying on the beach to go to help with Emma. ANA: I'll be right back. EKO: She's not breathing. begins CPR. Eko sees the boy watching. EKO: Come with me. boy drops his teddy bear by his sister while Ana administers chest compressions on Emma. EKO the boy: Don't look. She will be fine. spits up water and regain consciousness. ANA: Good, let it out. You okay? EMMA: Where's my mom? ANA: I don't know. EMMA: She's meeting us in Los Angeles. YELLING MAN: Help! Help! Anybody see my wife? ANA: We're not there yet. I promise, we're going to get you home soon, okay. of general chaos and yelling on the beach. COMMERCIAL BREAK on the beach looking tired. EKO: Excuse me, would you look after the children? There is something I have to do. CINDY: Uh, okay. EKO Emma: Stay with this nice woman. I'll be back in a minute. starts hauling dead bodies out of the ocean. Scene switches to Libby caring for a man with a badly broken leg. DONALD: Ow, my leg, my leg! Is it bad? It's bad, isn't it? LIBBY: No, it's not that bad. I broke my leg skiing up at Stowe in Vermont. I was on this run -- going pretty fast -- I was racing this cute ski patrol guy. I went off this mogul, lost my edge and, bam! twists the guy's leg to try to set the bone. He screams. Ana looks on, shocked. The guy passes out. LIBBY: Snapped my left leg. Now that -- that was bad. ANA: You a doctor? LIBBY: A year of med school before I dropped out. I'm a clinical psychologist. You saved that girl's life -- you a doctor? ANA: No. GOODWIN appearing: Help! There's somebody in the jungle, come on. runs to help. BERNARD: Help! Please help me. Help! Help! is strapped into an airline seat, sitting next to a dead guy. The seats are precariously perched in a tree. GOODWIN: We should climb up there -- I'll hold him steady, you pull him... ANA: No, wait. to Bernard What's your name? BERNARD: Bernard! ANA: You're going to be alright, Bernard. I need you to unbuckle your seat belt and grab the branch next to you. BERNARD to the guy next to him: Is he dead? I think he's dead. GOODWIN: We should climb up there. ANA: No. Bernard I need you to focus, Bernard. Unbuckle your seatbelt. does so, shakily Now grab the branch next to you. BERNARD: I don't think I can do that. ANA: Those seats are going to fall. reaches for the tree. ANA: Come on, you can do it. Bernard! seats fall to the ground. We see Bernard clinging to the tree. ANA: Alright, hold on tight, okay. I'm coming up to get you. on the beach. LIBBY: Does anybody have any water? trying to start a fire with a hand drill type device. ANA entering: You couldn't find any matches? GOODWIN: Dry ones? You can ask around but I couldn't find any. It'll be dark soon, let me get a signal fire started so they can find us. ANA: What are you, a boy scout? GOODWIN: Grown up version -- I'm in the Peace Corps. ANA: They still have that? GOODWIN: I'm just happy somebody your age actually knows what it is. ANA: What's your name? GOODWIN: Goodwin. ANA: I'm Ana-Lucia. switches to night, around a fire at the beach. Bernard approaches Eko, who's off by himself a little ways. BERNARD: I heard that you were the one who pulled the dead bodies out of the water. EKO: Yes. BERNARD: Were any of them African-American? EKO: No. BERNARD: Because my wife -- I can't find her. EKO: I will pray for her. BERNARD: Where the hell are the rescue planes? EKO: I will pray for them, too. the beach, everyone is sleeping. We hear strange noises and people awaken. ANA: What was that? grabs a stick out of the fire and runs. ANA: Libby, watch the kids. GOODWIN: Over here. LIBBY the kids: It's alright. It'll be okay. and Goodwin come upon a bloody Eko and two dead bodies. ANA: What happened? shows he has killed them with a big rock. COMMERCIAL BREAK 2. looks upset. Ana examines the bodies. ANA: No wallets, no cell phone, no keys. Nothing. off to himself at the shore, takes off his bloody shirt. ANA Eko: Hey, are you okay? says nothing. NATHAN entering: Look, 3 of the people are missing -- the blond guy, the curly-haired guy, and the German who was helping us with the injured. ANA: Did you see anything? NATHAN: No, I didn't. ANA: Where did they come from? How many there were? NATHAN: No, I didn't see anything. Who are these people? ANA: I don't know. They're out here in the jungle with no shoes, nothing in their pockets, no labels on their clothes. These people were here before us. is fashioning a walking stick/club while Ana speaks. ANA: We need to get off the beach. We need to find a safer place. NATHAN: We've got kids and people that are seriously hurt. Where are we going to go? How are we going to move them? And what about the signal fire? How are we going to get rescued if we're off the beach? GOODWIN: Nathan's right. ANA: They have satellites -- the black box -- we don't need a fire for them to find us. CINDY: Yes, we do. Before the crash, the pilot said we'd lost communication; we were turning back. We were flying for two hours in the wrong direction. They don't know where to look. 3. trying to open some shellfish. Other people on the beach collecting shellfish. Ana removing the arms of her leather jacket. LIBBY: It's Donald, his leg. The infection is getting worse. He'll be the 4th to go. ANA: What are we supposed to do about that? 5. gets buried amongst other graves at the beach. [Day 7. castaways catch a chicken. Eko is off by himself carving something into his club. LIBBY down next to Eko: Would you like some chicken? You haven't said a word in a week. Why aren't you talking? Hey, it wasn't your fault, you know. You were just defending yourself. 12. trying to create a sharp edge on a wooden weapon. GOODWIN: That'll work. ANA: Eh, I heard a pig or something out there. Maybe we can have some bacon tomorrow. looks at the kids, and notices Goodwin staring at her What? comes from the jungle to the beach. ANA: Where were you? NATHAN: I had to go to the bathroom. ANA: We have a system for that. We go in pairs. NATHAN: Yeah, sorry. night on the beach, a roaring fire. Everybody sleeping. The camp is attacked and the kids and some adults are taken. Unknown Voice: Behind you! Behind you! EMMA: Help us, please! LIBBY: The kids, they took the kids. charges one of the attackers and hits her with a rock. LIBBY: Nancy's gone. They're gone. ANA: Which way did they go? Which way did they go?!! the "other" she just hit with a rock Wake up! Wake up!! Who are you? Talk to me. Wake up! GOODWIN: She's dead. She's dead. starts going through her clothes. GOODWIN: What are you doing? finds a knife Is that a knife? finds a piece of paper and unfolds it. GOODWIN: What is that? ANA: It's a list. LIBBY: A list of what? ANA: 9 -- of us. COMMERCIAL BREAK the beach. ANA Eko: Nothing? They drag 9 people into the jungle -- the kids -- and there's no sign of them? doesn't speak Now's not a good time to talk? What needs to happen to make you say something?! NATHAN: Hey, calm down, let's figure this out. ANA: Calm down? Let's figure this out? Here are the names of every single person they took -- all 9 of them -- what they were wearing -- what they look like -- one of them had a list of us. NATHAN: They could have gotten our names from the people they already took. ANA: Nobody knew anybody's names the first night. NATHAN: Maybe they're watching us? ANA: You were gone for 2 hours yesterday. NATHAN: What? ANA: Where were you? NATHAN: I was going to the bathroom. GOODWIN: Hey, stop! We're all scared. Let's not get paranoid here. We don't know anything. BERNARD: He's right. Why would they try to infiltrate us -- that's crazy. LIBBY: Well, whoever they are they know we are here. We need to leave this beach. ANA Goodwin: You said we needed to keep the signal fire burning. GOODWIN: I think it's time we let it go out. 15. through the woods. They stop at a stream. ANA: 5 minutes. BERNARD: We've been walking for 3 days straight, Ana. ANA: And you're still here. 5 minutes. NATHAN: You know what? You want to keep walking, go ahead -- fresh water -- rock wall at our backs -- lots of fruit trees -- right here looks pretty good to me. ANA: Fine, okay. This'll work. 17. digging out the pit. LIBBY entering: Hey. ANA: Hey. LIBBY: Back at the beach -- the night they came back -- you said that Nathan was gone for 2 hours? That he was missing? Creeps me out, Ana. Do you really think it's possible that one of us is one of them? ANA: Why do you think I'm digging this hole? 19. and Nathan setting a trap. BERNARD: Are we really going to be able to catch rabbits with this? NATHAN: Oh yeah, give me another stick. BERNARD Ana, entering: Oh, hey, Ana. kicks Nathan in the head and knocks him out. BERNARD: Ana?! carries Nathan to the pit and throws him in. NATHAN: What are you doing? ANA: You and I are going to have little talk, Nathan. NATHAN: You, let me out of here right now. You let me out. You let me out! closes the pit cover. ANA: He wasn't on the plane. BERNARD: What? ANA: We were in the air for 2 hours -- I didn't see him once -- not once. GOODWIN: It's a big plane, Ana, just because you didn't... CINDY: No, I didn't see him either. I'm pretty good with faces, you know, with the passengers, and I did not see him. GOODWIN: You're not all serious. LIBBY: He never talks about himself, Nathan. Every time I ask him anything, he just dodges. BERNARD: No, if he really were one of them why would he still be here? ANA: I don't know, but I'm going to find out. NATHAN in the background: Will you let me out, Ana? ANA Eko]: You got a problem with this? NATHAN in the background: What are you doing? Let me out. time. Ana opens the cover of the pit. ANA: Where are the kids? Where are the kids? Where are you from, Nathan? NATHAN: Canada. ANA: What were you doing in Australia? NATHAN: Company retreat. ANA: Where are they? NATHAN: What? ANA: The rest of your retreat -- where are they? NATHAN: They weren't on the plane. I stayed a couple extra days to sight-see. ANA: How come nobody saw you on the plane, Nathan? NATHAN: I was in the lavatory. ANA: For 2 hours? NATHAN: I don't remember seeing you on the plane, Ana-Lucia. ANA: That's because you weren't on it. replaces the cover on the pit. 23. at the pit. ANA: Where are the kids, Nathan? Where are the kids? Not talking to me anymore? What's that behind you? Get up! throws a rock I said get up! banana skins are revealed. ANA the rest of the group: Who gave him food? CINDY: What happened? ANA: I'm trying to find out what they did to us. Bernard And you're taking care of him? BERNARD: I didn't do anything. And what if you're wrong, Ana? We don't even know if there is a spy. ANA: Whose idea was it to stay at the beach where they could pick us off one by one -- his -- Nathan's. LIBBY: Well, they haven't come since you put him in there. ANA: Who did it? enters. ANA: You? doesn't speak and walks off. drinking at the river. Goodwin joins her. GOODWIN: I'm worried about you, Ana. You've had him down there 4 days. ANA: I promised that little girl that I would get her back home to her mom. GOODWIN: Do you have any kids, Ana? ANA: No. GOODWIN: We should let him go. We're not savages. ANA: If I were a savage I would have cut off his finger already. That's tomorrow. night. Goodwin opens the pit. GOODWIN: Grab the rope. I'll pull you up. pulls Nathan up Ana-Lucia's -- I think we all think that she's going to hurt you. Now, you need to get away from here. hands Nathan a package wrapped in leaves There's some fruit in there, now just go. NATHAN: Which way's the beach? GOODWIN: That way, maybe 5 miles. starts to leave and Goodwin breaks his neck. COMMERCIAL BREAK 24 wakes up on the beach. Goodwin is lying beside her, watching her. GOODWIN: Morning. ANA: Morning. CINDY into camp: Ana-Lucia, he's gone. ANA: What? CINDY: He's gone. Nathan's gone. heads to the pit to take a look. BERNARD: Ana, what are you going to do? ANA: They found us, it's time to move. 26 through the jungle. They come to the ocean. 27 find the hatch door. CINDY: What is it? ANA: I don't know -- some sort of bunker. LIBBY: Do you think it's theirs? goes toward the door. ANA: What are you doing? opens the door. They see the Dharma Arrow logo. LIBBY: What is this place? GOODWIN: It looks like some sort of storage facility. finds a control panel and turns on the lights. ANA: Hey, come over here. find a chest and open it. Something falls out. ANA: What was that? Get it. find a bible and some blankets. BERNARD: What else in here? LIBBY the thing that fell: It's a glass eye. BERNARD a radio: Look at this. It's a radio. Bernard tries the radio. BERNARD: Hello? Hello, can anybody hear me? GOODWIN the radio: The hills are blocking it. If we want a signal we need to get to higher ground. I'll do it. ANA: I'll go with you. GOODWIN: Nah, you should stay here, Ana -- get this place set up as a shelter. ANA: We can all get it set up. We can make it back in a couple of hours, let's go. and Goodwin hiking to higher ground. ANA: Why do you think they're doing this? GOODWIN: Why do I think who's doing what? ANA: Them. Don't you ever wonder why they attack us? GOODWIN: Maybe they're not attacking us. ANA: Yeah, they just drag us into the jungle every now and then -- no real harm done. GOODWIN: Good point. ANA: Why do you think they take some of us and not the others? GOODWIN: That first night they took the strongest of us -- our quiet friend -- three other guys. They're all athletic, tough, threats. ANA: They didn't take you. GOODWIN: Guess they changed their plan after two of them got killed. Want to take a break? ANA: Yeah, that's a good idea. GOODWIN: Can I have the knife? takes out a mango and Ana hands him the knife. He gives Ana a piece of mango. ANA: Thank you. Where do you think they got it? I mean, they don't even wear shoes. How'd they get an army knife? GOODWIN: Sorry? ANA: The knife -- it's U.S. military. Here reaches for the knife I'll show you. You see the tang stamp? see a U.S. Army stamp This knife's probably 20 years old. You don't see these anymore, yet here it is, on this island. Weird, huh? Can I ask you something? GOODWIN: Sure, Ana. ANA: When you ran out of the jungle the day of the crash -- how did you find Bernard up in the tree? GOODWIN: I heard him shouting from the beach. ANA: From the beach? GOODWIN: Why are you asking me about that, Ana? ANA: Did he see you out there? Is that why you pretended to be one of us? You ran out of the jungle 10 minutes after the crash, you weren't wet. You were never even in the ocean. Where are they -- your friends? Nathan -- what did you... GOODWIN: If you had cut off his finger and he still told you he was on the plane, I think maybe you would have started to believe you had the wrong guy. ANA: Did you kill him? GOODWIN: Nathan was not a good person. That's why he wasn't on the list. ANA: What about the kids? Did you kill them, too? GOODWIN: Children are fine. They're better off now. and Goodwin struggle. They fall down a hill and Ana impales him as he falls. Ana heads back to camp. CINDY: Where's Goodwin? ANA: We're safe here now. 41 tries the radio again. ANA: Why are you wasting your time with that thing? There's no signal. BERNARD: I only turn it on a couple minutes a day. It really doesn't... BOONE the radio: Hello. Hello, anybody out there? Mayday. Mayday. BERNARD: Is there someone there? BOONE: Hello! Hello! CINDY: Who is that? Oh my god! BOONE: Can you hear me? BERNARD: Repeat your transmission, please. BOONE: Hello. We're survivors of the crash of Oceanic flight 815. Please copy. BERNARD: We're the survivors of flight 815. takes the radio. BERNARD: No, wait a minute. What are you doing? ANA: It's them. turns the radio off It's them. They're trying to draw us out -- trying to find us. BERNARD: No, he said 815; he said flight 815. ANA: They know our flight number because Goodwin knew our flight number. BERNARD: What if there really are other survivors out there? ANA: There are no survivors. This is our life now. Get used to it. sitting at the stream crying. Eko sees her. ANA: What are you looking at? EKO: Going to be okay. ANA: What, you're talking now? EKO: It's been 40 days. ANA: You've been waiting 40 days to talk? EKO: You waited 40 days to cry. COMMERCIAL BREAK 45. the beach, Cindy sees Jin's body in the surf. CINDY: Libby. and Libby get Jin out of the water. CINDY: Turn him over. LIBBY: Is he alive? Get Ana-Lucia, quick! is tied to a tree and blindfolded. Eko removes the blindfold. EKO: Who are you? Where are you from? JIN: something in Korean switches the group talking. BERNARD: He doesn't even speak English. ANA: That doesn't mean anything. CINDY: Ana, we found him in the water. ANA: He has a broken hand cuff on his wrist. EKO: I'm not sure that he's a threat. breaks free and runs to the beach. ANA: He's running! JIN to the beach: Michael, Sawyer!! SAWYER: Jin! JIN: Others! Others! Others! a montage of Sawyer, Michael, and Jin being thrown into the pit. Then we see Ana and Eko talking. ANA: Hit me. EKO: Hit you? ANA: You think they're okay? Let's find out. Hit me. of scenes with Ana in the pit. 46. Scenes of them getting out of pit, going into the bunker. 47. Scenes them walking in the jungle and on the beach. Sawyer in the stretcher. 48. Black screen with the sounds of a storm and Ana asking "where's Cindy?" They hear the whispers. We see Ana shoot Shannon. MICHAEL: What was that? shots to the shooting. Category: Transcripten